Mystery Within A Mystery
by kackrot
Summary: Fillmore finds a aynmous letter telling him that him someone likes him. At the very same time they get a case from Vallejo. Can they find the mystery writer and save their jods?
1. Act One: The Missing Planes

Kackrot: Hay Kackrot here and this is my new story so please R&R!!  
  
Act One: The Missing Planes  
  
It was six in the morning, I had just walked through the safety patrol door and went to my desk. I grabbed a couple of papers form the other day. They were a couple of pictures and profiles of the people we had busted yesterday. But anyway, there under that last file I saw it. It was a note, folded in half one time. I picked it up and read it.  
  
Fillmore,  
I see your every move and love to see you crack cases. Now Im going to stop beating around the bush, the truth is I have always wanted to tell you something, I love You!  
Anymous  
  
I was stunned, I couldnt believe it, I had an admirer! Unable to believe It I sat down and looked at the note again. For a few moments I stared at the blood red ink on the paper then put it in my top right desk drawer, then locked it.  
The next moment I heard the front door to X Middle school slam. I figured it was Vallejo, he is usually on his way to the Office at about 6:10 in the morning. He walked in, I must have had a strange look on my face because he came to me and asked " Whats with the look and why arnt you playing that crap you call music?"  
" I have a problem" I said unlocking my top desk drawer and pulling out the note. I handed it to him.  
" Way to go Fillmore you got yourself a lover" Vallejo said giving me a weoid face.  
Just then the door slammed again and there were footsteps in the hall. Someone opened the door to the office, it was Ingrid. I snatched the letter from Vallejo and locked it back in my desk.  
" What was that?" She asked because she saw me shove the letter in my desk.  
" Nothing just something Vallejo and I were talking about" I said as Vallejo got up and went into his office. Then the phone rang and Ingrid and I let Vallejo get it. As he was talking on the phone a couple of the other patrol officers came in.  
Vallejo came out of his office. " Ingrid, Fillmore I have a job for you. Come here." We got up and followed him back into his office.  
" Whats up?" I asked.  
" It appears that the brand new remote control planes for the aeronautics club have been stolen and Fulsom says that if we dont get them back by the demo this Friday she is going to fire us all and get brand new people, so find them!!" He said.  
" Dont worry well find them" Ingrid said.  
" The guy that reported it to Fulsom said that the guy, that was supposed to inspect them, says he cault a glimpse of that person. Go interview him, he may be able to help you." Vallejo said as we got up and began the case. 


	2. Act Two: An Interview And A Clue

Act2: An Interview and a clue  
  
We went to room 604. This was the room was the room club supplies were kept.  
The safety patrol was putting up yellow tape as we showed up. There was a boy that looked a little shook up leaning up against the wall, opposite the room.  
We went over to him" Ben palusa?" I asked.  
"yea" he answered  
"We need to talk to you about the guy you saw take the planes." Ingrid said.  
"Well......I finally got the chance to be in the club. See when I started I would do anything to be in so they made me the supply manager. Well I came in this morning to check if the planes came in and right before I went in someone almost ran into me with a box. I though she was in another club so I though nothing of it but when I got in there the planes were gone."Ben finished telling his story.  
"What did she look like?" I asked.  
"Well........ she..... looked like her "he said pointing at Ingrid.  
"Are you saying I did it?" Ingrid asked.  
"Someone that looked like you did it" He answered.  
"ok" I said.  
"We may need to talk to you agin" Ingrid said and we went to look around the room.  
"What happened to your badge?" I asked.  
"I couldnt find it this morning" she answered.  
Youll have to get you a new one" I said.  
"Already put in an order for one"she answered. An hour later   
"Did you find anything?" Vallejo asked.  
"We looked that room over and found nothing but a set of finger prints where the planes were suppose to be." I answered.  
"What about the witness?" he asked.  
"The person is a girl and looks just like Ingrid" I said.  
"You know what that could mean" He said.  
"Ingrid would never do that she doesnt have a motive" I concluded.  
"oh! I did something for you" He said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I had Tehema find out which computer prints with red ink. It seams there is only 2, the club supply room 604 and the art room 742." He answered.  
"Maybe you should check the room agin." He suggested. I nodded and left. Room 604   
For half an hour I looked that room over, looking for a clue. Just one thing that would lead me to either the culprit or to my admirer.  
I was about to leave when I when I hit the ground I looked down at my feet to find I had tripped over my shoe lace.  
I happened to look under the shelf I had fallen next to and saw something gold shining in the corner. I crawled under the shelf and pulled the thing out.  
"Dog this is Ingrids badge!!" 


	3. Act Three: The Confession

Act three: a confession

Vallejo looked at Fillmore and said, "Go and get Ingrid"

Fillmore said, "I'm on it"

Fillmore went to the cafeteria to get Ingrid and brought her to the interrogation room. She went in first and Fillmore second. He turned on the recorded and asked Ingrid "why were you down in the storage room?"

She replied, "Fillmore, you know I did not take the planes."

Fillmore looked up, "I know you wouldn't do something like that but we have an eye witness that says you were the one that took them and then just a while a go I found you badge under the shelf. What were you doing down there?"

Ingrid stuttered a little, looked up and said, "I can't tell you."

"Why can't you tell me? Is it because you did it?" Fillmore asked a little disappointed.

Ingrid looked down and said, "I didn't do it and I just can't tell you why I was down there."

Vallejo came blasting through the door and said "If you can't give us a reason you were down there, then I will have to suspend you from the force!" Vallejo healed out his hand.

She looked down at the floor and them gave him her badge. Then she ran out of the room with an evil look.

Vallejo looked at Fillmore and said, "Do we have any more people to talk to?"

Fillmore said, "There is just one more person and I will go and get him."

Vallejo watched Fillmore walk out and then Vallejo followed. When they got out of the integration room and Fillmore turned to Vallejo, "I don't think Ingrid did it. You know Ingrid has helped us crack a lot of cases."

Fillmore walked out and then down to the washroom and saw the person he was looking for. It was Sunny and he has helped me crack a lot of case in the past. He said he is not going join up with the Safety Patrol because he thinks he too good for that. The only reason I was going down to the washroom is because when him and me used to hang there together back in the day.

When I got down there he was sitting at a table playing paper football with another guy with three other guys watching. I went though the door and held up my badge and everyone but Sunny left the room. I sat down and Sunny look at me and said, "You have finally come back to the old days."

Fillmore, "Sunny"

Sunny, "Fillmore"

Sunny look at him and asked, "Do you still play" as he pointed to the paper football.

Fillmore looked at the football and said, "Yeah lets play and we can talk about why I'm here."

Fillmore and Sunny sat down and began to play. Sunny used two fingers and flicked the paper football at Fillmore. Fillmore used one finger and flicked the paper football at Sunny. It went off the table and Sunny held up his fingers and said, "If you make this I will tell you anything you want to know."

Fillmore flicked the paper football and he made it. "You were saying?"

Sunny bent down to pick up the paper football said, "Go and check with your partner she will tell you everything you want to know."

Fillmore looked angry, "Ingrid did not do it!!"

Sunny looked at him, "I did not say she did. I just said to ask her why she was really down there in that part of the building."

Fillmore got up and he picked his two-way radio and the he called Ingrid and told her to meet him in room 406.  
In Room 406

When Fillmore got down to Room 406 he saw that Ingrid has not got there yet. He waited for a little and then he heard a sound coming from down the hall. He went to investigate and he saw Ingrid chasing someone down the hall and he was screaming at the top of his lungs. She past him and then he started after her. When he caught up to her she had him in custody.

Ingrid looked at Fillmore, "I caught your guy that took the plains!!"

Fillmore looked him. He was Ben Palusa the supplies manger. "How do you know that he did it Ingrid?" said Fillmore.

"He left a clue where you found my badge; it was a piece off one of the plains remotes and he left his prints on it" said Ingrid.

Fillmore looked at Ben and then an Ingrid and he asked, "Where did you hide the plains?"

Ingrid said "he head them in under the pear out near the docks on the pond."

Ingrid and Fillmore grabbed Ben by each arm and took him to the principal's office to tell Principal Fulsom that they knew where the plains were and they had the person that hid them.

An Hour Later

The safety patrol was sitting and eating two extra large pizzas and talking. Fillmore went up to Ingrid and asked her what she was really doing down there and she said "I was the one that sent you that note I am the secret admirer and I want to go out with you some time. Fillmore will you go out with me" Ingrid asked.

Fillmore grabbed her hand and said, "Sure I will go out with you."


End file.
